1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to power adapter devices and more particularly it relates to an improved adapter apparatus for use in providing multiple electric outputs and providing multiple functions as a monitor and a protector for the power system in automobiles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety types of plural output electrical power adapters for insertion into the cigarette lighter socket in a vehicle, the adapters being designed to allow more than one accessory to be operated through the cigarette lighter socket.
The most pertinent reference appears to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,988 as issued on Aug. 29, 1978 in the name of Ernest E. Olson which relates to "Duplex Outlet Device". This patent teaches a device having a plug portion for insertion into a cigarette lighter socket including a pair of electric sockets for accepting auxiliary plugs for a variety of auxiliary equipment.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,494 issued on Feb. 3, 1981 in the name of Edward S. McDonald, also shows a cigarette lighter adapter that allows more than one accessory to be plugged in.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,352 issued on Oct. 18, 1977 in the name of Marvin B. Rudin discloses an adapter equipped with a plurality of power tapoffs for accommodating one or more accessory items.
Other U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,544 "Electrical Plug Connectors", U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,463 "Electrical Adapter Plug", U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,000 "Electrical Receptacle", U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,302 "Connector Plug for Vehicle Electrical Tester", U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,798 "Plug-in Connector for Use with Electrical Sockets in Motor Vehicles", U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,122 "Cigarette Lighter Plug Assembly", U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,167 "Power Distribution Unit for Modular Wall Panels", are representative of the art in general. There are also known power adapters having flexible connection cables.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a convenient source of electric power for multiple electrical and electronics accessories in a vehicle, a boat, and the like. In order to provide such an electric power source, at the same time, in order to provide the necessary protection for the vehicle power system when using those accessories, an improved power adapted should satisfy the following criteria to provide acceptance by a wide audience of vehicle drivers:
1. The adapter itself should be readily insatiable in a cigarette lighter socket by persons without special skills or who are not mechanically inclined;
2. The shape of the adapter should be flexible to meet the space requirement by the cigarette lighter socket in different vehicles, boats, and the like;
3. The body of the adapter should be rigid enough for easy reception of those add-on accessory equipment;
4. The adapter should be able to prevent excess usage of electric power by those add-on accessories either during driving or after engine stopped;
5. The adapter would be better to serve as a condition monitor for the engine power system.
These criteria are not available from prior patents, thus, they become the objectives of the present invention.